


I can't trust you anymore

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [47]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Founders AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: TobiSaku. Founders AU. Based on prompt from @sarcastic-mommy (thank you!), "I can't trust you anymore".





	I can't trust you anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcastic-mommy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sarcastic-mommy).



Sakura looked at Tobirama, her anger warring with her disappointment, choking her. 

Specifically, she looked at his back.

She looked at the way it heaved up and down as he faced the onslaught of Uchiha who descended upon them from across the river.

“What are you doing!” she screamed, shoving Tobirama to the side.

“Protecting y—”

Sakura’s temper flared and she grounded herself in the mud of the riverbank with an Earth-jutsu, grabbing Tobirama’s shirt-front with her raw fists.

Her hair was plastered against her face from the rain. “I told you it was fine!”

“Yes, that looks ‘fine’,” snapped Tobirama, seizing Sakura’s wrists. Sakura didn’t let go of him, twisting her fingers tighter, chakra sizzling through them.

“That,” she jerked her head at the army of angry Uchiha, “Is because of you! I thought I could trust you!”

“Sakura,” called Izuna, close enough now to hear Sakura and Tobirama’s argument through the pounding rain. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I’m sorry, Izuna. It’s a misunderstanding on my side. Please reassure your clan that they’re safe,” begged Sakura. 

“It doesn’t look that way. It looks like we were lured into an ambush,” said Izuna calmly. His Sharingan swirled in his eyes as he glared at Tobirama. “Do you renege on your promise to heal our wounded?”

“No,” said Sakura quickly. It was one of the cornerstones of the treaty, the peace-bond between the Senju and Uchiha. Not rain, and certainly not Tobirama’s stubborn, pigheaded pride, would interfere with the founding. “No, I swear it. I…” 

Sakura swallowed and straightened her shoulders, releasing Tobirama and turning away from him. The answer came to her with painful clarity.

“In light of this unfortunate misunderstanding on our part, I would like to amend the arrangement. I volunteer to resettle among the Uchiha as your personal clan physician,” said Sakura confidently. 

“No,” hissed Tobirama, red eyes narrowing.

Sakura ignored Tobirama and continued on, speaking directly to Izuna. 

“I trust this will be amenable to you and the Uchiha, Izuna.”

Izuna’s gaze shifted from Tobirama to Sakura, his full interest now focused on her. He did not immediately reply as behind Izuna appeared a taller, broader frame with wild hair, his gunbai held ready across his chest. Uchiha Madara. A shiver ran down Sakura’s spine as she felt his scrutinizing gaze settle upon her like a heavy chain.

“Is there a problem?” Madara asked, his tone cold and smooth.

Izuna looked from Sakura to his brother, then back to Sakura. She held her breath.

“No,” answered Izuna, holding Sakura’s gaze. “In fact, Sakura has improved upon her offer. She will be joining us at the clan.”

“Then there is no further requirement to stand in the rain. Come,” said Madara to Sakura.  
  
“Now. Yes,” said Sakura, the flutter of anxiety inside her chest reminding her she was moving from one dangerous situation into another, far worse one. One she had no experience with whatsoever, and no allies to support or defend her, unless Izuna… No, he would never move against his brother.

She would be alone among the Uchiha.

“Sakura,” said Tobirama, grabbing for her again. “You can’t trust them—”

Sakura snatched her arm away and glared at him.

“I can’t trust you anymore, Tobirama,” corrected Sakura.

With that, she followed the pair of Uchiha through the rain, across the river and back to the Uchiha clan.

* * *

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> AN: No continuation of this fic is planned at this time. Thank you for reading.


End file.
